1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for displaying various photographing information, such the selection of automatic and manual operations, and shutter speed within a finder in a single-lens reflex camera.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, in a single-lens reflex camera, exposure information, such as proper exposure, shutter speed, diaphragm value (F value), etc. and photographing information, such as in-focus, out-of focus or the like are indicated in the finder. However, since this information is located on the peripheral portion of the finder field of view, it is necessary for a photographer to move his or her eyes in order to see the information.
In a single-lens reflex camera having an auto focus device, a strobe device, or a plurality of programmed shutters for an object to be photographed which moves at a high speed and for an object which is kept still etc., all information thereon must be indicated within the finder. However, it is practically impossible to indicate all of the information within the finder field of view. This is the reason that an additional indicator, such as a liquid crystal display is provided on the outer surface of the camera body in a conventional single-lens reflex camera.
However, a photographer can not see the information shown in the indicator additional when looking through the finder. Accordingly, in order to see the information in the additional indicator, it is necessary for the photographer to move his or her eyes away from the finder. This ins not only troublesome but may also result in a missed picture.